A ilha parte dois
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: A guerra havia passado, eles finalmente estavam em segurança. Depois de anos fugindo, se escondendo... Anos de medo. Agora encontraram finalmente a paz... Será? Uma Weasley e um Malfoy realmente podem viver em paz?


Nome da fanfic: A ilha – parte dois

Nick do autor (a): Papillon

Gênero: (Shortfic / Romance)

Sinopse: A guerra havia passado, eles finalmente estavam em segurança. Depois de anos fugindo, se escondendo... Anos de medo. Agora encontraram finalmente a paz... Será? Uma Weasley e um Malfoy realmente podem viver em paz?

Número de capítulos enviados: Um capítulo

Status (Completa)

Nota da autora número um: Essa fic é bem curtinha, e conta apenas como é a vida conjugal dos dois, muito romantismo e coisa do tipo... Se alguém não se interessa nisso aconselho que pule direto para a parte três...

Você pode me dizer porque estamos viajando ao modo trouxa? – perguntou Draco talvez pela milionésima vez, estava muito irritado, olhou com raiva para Gina, mas suavizou sua expressão ao se deparar com a enorme barriga que ela ostentava.

Finalmente depois de anos de sofrimento, a guerra contra voldemort tinha terminado, Gina e Draco sofrerão especialmente por não contar com o apoio de quase ninguém, não podiam se apoiar no lado do lorde por causa de Gina (não que ela aceitasse a proteção deles, acaso eles estivessem dispostos a oferecer), nem com o apoio do ministério e das pessoas de bem, já que Draco era visto com desconfiança por todos. A família de Gina apesar do ódio que sentia por Draco não se negava a ajudar o casal, mas Draco orgulhoso só aceitava em raríssimas exceções, a salvação dos dois poderia ter sido Narcisa, mas esta depois de saber que Draco tinha se juntado a uma Weasley o negara como filho e não tinha lhe dado nem mais um vintém. O que restara a eles foram anos fugindo, se escondendo nos lugares mais miseráveis que se pudesse imaginar, e só podendo se apoiar verdadeiramente um no outro, mesmo assim nenhum dos dois chegou em nenhum momento a cogitar a possibilidade de se separarem, e continuaram unidos ate hoje, abençoados agora pelo pequeno bebezinho que crescia no ventre de Gina.

Draco pela ultima vez não estamos viajando exatamente como trouxas – disse Gina sem paciência – caso não tenha reparado o carro voa.

Mesmo assim não deixa de ser trouxa – disse torcendo a boca com raiva – poderíamos aparatar. Seria bem mais simples, mais rápido e mais econômico.

Desculpe-me por querer passar um tempo com você – disse Gina virando a cara com raiva.

Nos poderíamos passar um pouco de tempo juntos em casa – disse com a voz mais suave, colocou a mão na coxa dela e a acariciou.

Mas em casa não poderíamos ver o que veremos – disse Gina ainda sem encara-lo, estava sempre ficando com raiva dele desde que engravidara.

Ver o que veremos? – repetiu Draco – Afinal para onde estamos indo?

É uma surpresa – suspirou Gina cansada, ele também já tinham perguntado isso milhares de vezes.

Eu não gosto de surpresas – disse Draco, tinha parado de acariciar a perna dela, mas deixara a mão repousada lá.

Pois então pode explodir Draco Malfoy – disse Gina retirando mão dele bruscamente, girou desajeitada na cadeira, e ficou de costas para ele, não se falaram por uma hora.

Desculpe-me – disse Draco desconcertado – Não posso evitar ser ranzinza às vezes.

Tudo bem – disse Gina estava com a voz cansada – também não devia ter mandado você explodir...

Virou-se para ele e a custo conseguiu chegar próximo o suficiente para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Odeio brigar com você por essas besteiras – disse Gina – mas ultimamente não tenho podido me controlar.

A culpa não é sua – disse Draco – esta passando por um momento difícil, cabe a mim não lhe deixar nervosa, não preciso dizer que estou falhando miseravelmente...

Não diga isso, esta sendo prefeito – disse Gina, não pode se controlar e suspirou novamente, estava realmente cansada.

Acho melhor pararmos por hoje – disse Draco olhando-a com preocupação – já viajamos um bom pedaço, não é bom que fique tanto tempo na mesma posição.

É talvez seja melhor – disse Gina contra sua vontade tinha que confessar que tinha se tornado um estorvo nos últimos meses, não conseguia fazer quase nada – estou realmente cansada.

Draco acionou o botão de invisibilidade e começou a voar mais baixo, procurando uma hospedagem, acharam uma modesta, porem condizente com seu poder aquisitivo, a única coisa que Draco não gostava na vida que levava era a situação de miséria em que viviam, embora Gina teimasse em lhe dizer que não eram miseráveis, que apenas tinham que economizar um pouco como qualquer família normal, ele achava que para a vida que levava antes de conhece-la aquilo era quase pedir dinheiro na rua, não que quisesse voltar à vida de antes.

O quarto era realmente muito simples, mas também era muito confortável, cama macia, lençóis limpos e cheirosos, Gina o adorou, Draco torceu nariz, mas não disse nada.

Vou tomar banho – disse Gina – quer vir comigo?

Não acho que caberemos os dois lá dentro – disse Draco rindo.

Gina pegou um travesseiro e atirou-lhe na cara.

Eu ainda descobrirei um feitiço que faça você ficar exatamente como estou – disse Gina com raiva – talvez então você aprenda a fechar essa sua boca enorme.

Gina entrou furiosa no banheiro ouvindo o som da gargalhada de Draco. Era realmente muito difícil se mover levando aquela enormidade na sua frente, quase não podia mais ver seus pés, não podia ver a hora de ter logo a criança, e então nunca mais ficaria grávida.

Gina terminou de tomar banho, saiu nua do banheiro, tinha esquecido de levar a toalha, e não queria falar com o imprestável do Draco.

Draco pensara, quando soube que Gina estava grávida, que quando ela ficasse com um barrigão pararia de ficar "empolgado" a simples visão do corpo dela sem roupa, um terrível engano seu, se tivesse apostado nisso teria ficado mais pobre do que já era. Levantou-se da cama e foi ate ela, abraçou-a por trás, beijou-lhe o pescoço, e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

Você é linda – disse mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela. Gina não pode conter um arrepio, mas se forçou a dar-lhe a lição.

Acha mesmo? – perguntou provocante.

Uhum – disse Draco, continuando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Que pena que não caberemos os dois na cama, acho que terá de dormir na poltrona – disse Gina usando o tom de voz doce.

Não pode estar falando serio – disse Draco soltando-a.

Temo que esteja falando realmente serio Draco – disse Gina, apontou para a enorme cama – não me parece grande o suficiente para nos dois.

Draco entrou furioso no banheiro sem dar mais uma palavra, precisava urgentemente de um banho frio. Gina sorriu para si mesma e foi por uma roupa, deitou-se na cama, e começou a se arrepender de ter feito aquilo, estava mais do que acostumada a dormir com ele ao seu lado, quem diria que um Malfoy pudesse fazer tanta falta... Mas não ia voltar atrás, viu Draco sair do banheiro, a poltrona ia deixa-lo com dor na coluna, maldito orgulho. Virou-se para não poder vê-lo, custou um tempo para dormir.

Gina acordou durante a noite morta de sede, foi pegar um copo de água, arriscou um olhar para Draco, ele dormia de um jeito horrível, droga de orgulho, não vai me levar a lugar nenhum mesmo... Agachou-se com dificuldade junto dele, tocou-lhe a face.

Draco, Draco acorde – disse Gina, viu os olhos cinzas olha-la nublados de sono.

Que horas são? – perguntou bocejando.

Não sei – disse baixinho – ainda é tarde.

Por que me acordou então? – perguntou com raiva, lembrando que ela o tinha posto para dormir fora da cama.

Vem para cama comigo – pediu Gina.

Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não tinha espaço para nos dois – disse Draco sem se mexer.

Enganei-me – disse simplesmente – a espaço o suficiente para nos dois.

Não sei se devo ir – disse Draco – a poltrona é tão confortável – Gina pode ver o sorriso cínico mesmo no escuro.

A cama também é – disse Gina – dou-lhe a minha palavra.

Bem acho que terei de experimentar por mim mesmo – Draco levantou-se e foi com ela para a cama. Eles dormiram abraçados.

Gina acordou sentindo pequenos beijinhos no pescoço, sorriu, virou-se para encarar o autor dos beijos. Belos olhos cinzas a encaravam com carinho, sentiu uma dor agradável no coração.

Bom dia – disse Draco sorrindo-lhe, seus rostos se encontravam a centímetros um do outro – o que quer comer?

Pode ser qualquer coisa? – perguntou Gina.

Acho que vou me arrepender de dizer isso – disse Draco fazendo uma careta – mas sim pode ser qualquer coisa.

Bem é uma comida trouxa, mas não deve ser difícil encontrar – disse Gina, a careta de Draco aumentou – sorvete de baunilha.

Só isso? – perguntou Draco espantado alteando uma sobrancelha.

Na verdade se puder ser de cinco litros? – disse Gina sorrindo constrangida.

Cinco litros? – perguntou espantado – Você acaso esta furada?

Eu deixo você tomar um pouquinho – disse Gina a contra gosto.

Draco caiu na gargalhada. Saiu para comprar o sorvete. Gina espreguiçou-se na cama, como uma gata, depois de tanto sofrer, finalmente estava tendo uma recompensa, uma vida tranqüila (na medida do possível) ao lado de Draco, sorriu de contentamento. Draco ia ficar de queixo caído quando visse a surpresa que tinha preparado para ele, passar as férias de verão no lugar em que tinham se apaixonado era uma tacada de mestre, ela há tempos que sentia vontade de visitar a ilha, então finalmente conseguira falar com Dumbledore, e ele lhe dera a localização exata dela, ate lhe ofereceu a chave do portal, mas ela achou que seria melhor se fosse a modos trouxas, poderiam curtir a viagem e não apenas a estadia.

Draco e Gina continuaram a viagem assim que ela terminou de comer o sorvete de cinco litros (fato que deixou Draco muito impressionado), eles agora estava muito perto do destino da viagem, só que Draco não sabia disso, pararam em uma cidade portuária, Draco deixou Gina sozinha na hospedagem para comprar o almoço, Gina deu uma escapadinha e foi comprar provisões para algumas semanas, enfiou tudo na mala do carro, e chegou na hospedagem antes de Draco, de modo que ele não desconfiasse de nada, partiram, para a surpresa de Draco em direção ao mar. Onde raios aquela Weasley maluca estaria levando-o?

Viajaram por mais duas horas, e então de longe começaram a avistar a ilha, Draco não a reconheceu a principio, depois pode ver ao longe a casinha, ficou sem palavras, era como ver o passado através de um espelho, lembrou-se deles na ilha, como era jovem então, dezessete anos, praticamente uma folha verde, agora com seus vinte anos sentia-se quase como um velho, as coisas pelas quais tinha passado com Gina tinham-no feito virar homem muito antes do tempo, segurou a mão dela com força sem perceber que o fazia, o carro pousou suavemente sobre a ilha, sobre o seu passado. Os dois saltaram.

Não posso acreditar no que vejo, esta intacta, exatamente como nos deixamos, quase como se esperasse pela nossa volta... – disse Draco depois de muitos minutos calado pela estupefação.

Na verdade – disse Gina baixinho para não quebrar o encanto – ela estava esperando por nos, deixei tudo preparado, para nossas férias.

Você é maravilhosa – disse Draco, segurou o rosto dela erguido a centímetros do seu – e eu reclamei tanto...

Tudo bem... Não precisa falar nada – sussurrou.

Draco a beijou deliciosamente.

Vamos entrar – chamou Gina – fiz umas mudanças no interior da casa para ficar mais confortável.

A casa tinha realmente se tornada muito mais aconchegante, estava limpa, sem cheiro de mofo. Havia lençóis limpos e macios, a cama que antes era de solteiro, fora substituída por uma de casal enorme.

Quer estrear? – perguntou Draco maroto, puxando-a para a cama. Começaram a se beijar fervorosamente, Draco foi tirando o vestido de Gina com uma habilidade de quem fazia isso há anos, beijou-lhe o pescoço, os seios...

Exaustos, estava abraçados imóveis sobre a enorme cama, na verdade o tamanho da cama não importava naqueles momentos, ficavam tão juntos que quase poderiam se tornar um só. Gina suspirou, encaixou-se melhor abraçada a Draco.

Muito boa essa sua idéia – disse Draco – passar o dia na ilha será legal.

O dia? – repetiu, achou que não estava ouvindo bem – Acaso esta ficando louco?

Por que diz isso? – perguntou Draco.

Nos viemos para passar as férias esqueceu-se? – perguntou se sentando.

Claro que não – disse Draco – mas certamente não foi para passarmos ela aqui...

Ora e por que não? – perguntou Gina com raiva.

Por que você esta grávida – disse Draco como se falasse o motivo mais obvio do mundo.

Sim mas...E daí? – perguntou Gina, agora certamente estava furiosa.

E daí que é muito perigoso – disse Draco, estava ficando sem paciência, será que Gina pensava a serio em ficar naquele lugar? Devia estar ficando louca se achava que ele deixaria.

Perigoso? – perguntou irônica – Posso saber onde?

Em todos os lugares? – falou Draco, novamente como se falasse com uma criança.

Pode me dar um exemplo? – pediu Gina.

Perfeitamente, que tal o lago? – perguntou Draco, estava realmente furioso agora.

O que o lago tem de perigoso? – perguntou, se controlava para não morde-lo – Pensa que posso me afogar.

Na verdade pensei que poderia escorregar numa pedra e cair – disse Draco – mas certamente pesada como estar, há também o risco de afogamento...

Draco ia falar mais, porem não ouve tempo para isso, uma tapa que não era nem um pouco singelo encontrou seu belo rosto. Draco levantou a mão para acariciar o lugar onde ela batera.

Acho que a ilha esta despertando os velhos hábitos – disse Draco, levantou-se e começou a por as roupas – ponha suas roupas nos vamos embora agora.

Gina não se moveu.

Não me escutou? – gritou Draco, nunca em todos os anos que se conheciam tinha lhe falado daquele jeito, o queixo de Gina tremeu – Ponha as malditas roupas.

Draco pegou as roupas e jogou em cima dela. Gina se encolheu.

Não vou fazer isso – disse Gina, encheu-se de coragem e se levantou – passei semanas planejando tudo, não vou embora por que acha que vou me atirar na primeira pedra que achar.

Você é bem capaz de fazer isso – disse Draco.

Acha que eu viria para cá se achasse que meu filho corria o mínimo risco?- perguntou Gina.

Sinceramente...Sim eu acho – disse Draco.

Vá embora sozinho então – disse Gina – planejei passar as férias aqui, e é aqui que as passarei.

Ah, não vai, não – disse Draco foi ate ela, Gina se encolheu, mas ele apenas a pegou nos braços, devia saber que não devia esperar violência de Draco, mesmo depois dos gritos.

Vai me levar nua para a cidade? – perguntou divertida.

Se for necessário... – disse Draco, saiu da casa, foi em direção ao carro, colocou-a em pé no chão do lado do carro.

Vamos entre – mandou.

Não vou entrar – disse Gina tranqüilamente.

Eu estou mandando entrar no carro – disse Draco por entre os dentes.

Querido eu não o obedeço nem quando é gentil – disse Gina - acha que o farei por que gritou comigo.

Eu não estou gritando – disse Draco por entre os dentes.

Mas gritou lá dentro – disse ainda tranqüila.

Eu posso força-la – disse Draco.

E eu posso nunca mais falar com você – disse Gina, os olhos dela brilharam nesse momento.

Draco viu o desafio no olhar dela e viu que ela falava a verdade.

Pois bem, fique – disse furioso – mas fique sozinha.

Espere – disse Gina, Draco olhou esperançoso para ela – tenho que tirar a comida do carro - Draco entrou furioso no carro, Gina controlou o riso ate tirar todas as comidas do carro e vê-lo partir. Mas que filho da mãe, gritar comigo daquele jeito, espero que o carro exploda com ele dentro, "pois bem , fique, mas fique sozinha" fazia ate graça como se precisasse dele para alguma coisa...

Gina entrou na casa e pegou sua varinha, convocou as comidas, que imediatamente se guardaram sozinhas, durante o tempo que fazia isso não parou de xingar Draco nem por um minuto, foi visitar o lago, sentia especial saudade dele, sempre a acolhendo nos momentos de reflexão, aparentemente faze-lo-ia agora novamente.

Droga, droga, droga – xingou Draco – raios partam aquele Weasley ao meio - tinha ate forçado-o gritar com ela, agora se sentia culpado, nem durante os anos mais difíceis da guerra ele tinha visto ela demonstrar medo, e pensar que ela se encolheu quando fui pegá-la no braço, será que pensara mesmo que ele ia lhe bater? Lembrou triste do queixo dela tremendo, era culpa dele, nunca mais queria ver aquele medo nos olhos castanhos, nunca mais, fez o retorno no carro, se ela realmente queria ficar naquela ilha, semanas antes de ter o bebê, a única coisa que podia fazer era assegurar que ela não fizesse muitas loucuras.

Gina foi andando com cuidado em cima das pedras, testando parar ver de escorregavam com especial cuidado, não ia deixar que aquele idiota a pegasse pela língua, finalmente alcançou a água, estava gelada, foi entrando aos pouquinhos. Finalmente sentiu a água a envolvê-la por todos os lados, nadou um pouco, mas ficou logo cansada, voltou à margem, subiu nas pedras, achou um lugar em que tinha se formado uma pequena piscina natural, sentou-se nela, a água mal conseguia cobrir metade de suas barriga, recostou-se numa pedra e fechou os olhos, relaxou, sentiu a decepção baixar com todo o peso sobre ela, enxugou as lagrimas depressa, era para ter sido as férias perfeitas, não era para ter havido brigas nem confrontos, por que tudo tinha saído tão errado, onde foi que falhara?

Posso entrar ai com você? – perguntou hesitante.

Gina abriu os olhos sem acreditar, Draco estava sentado numa pedra a observa-la, mas por quanto tempo?

Você quem sabe – disse indiferente.

Ele deslizou para junto dela, sentou-se ao seu lado. Ficaram uns tempos em silêncio.

Desculpe-me – sussurrou Draco baixinho, olhou para o rosto de Gina viu ela fechar os olhos e uma lagrima escorrer, abraçou-a, ela se agarrou a ele com força, as lagrimas agora escorria sem barreiras, Draco beijou o alto da cabecinha ruiva – não precisa chorar, não precisa, não vou mais brigar com você, eu prometo que não vou mais fazer isso – ela ergueu o rosto parar olha-lo.

Por que gritou comigo Draco? – perguntou a voz chorosa – Eu só queria que as férias fossem perfeitas, só isso, por que gritou comigo?

Por que eu sou um idiota – disse baixinho – já deveria saber disso depois de tanto tempo juntos.

Eu não quero que faça mais isso – disse Gina – prometa que não vai mais gritar comigo daquele jeito.

Eu prometo – disse beijando-lhe os lábios – teria que ser mais que idiota para fazer aquilo novamente.

Depois de um tempo voltaram para casa, Draco ajudou-a a andar sobre as pedras. Sempre muito zeloso e preocupado, chegando quase a ponto de ser irritante, mas Gina nada disse, estava feliz por terem feito as pazes.

No dia seguinte, também no lago, ouve uma nova briga, dessa vez mais leve.

Acho que deveríamos começar a pensar em nomes – disse Draco – meu filho tem que ter um nome bem forte.

Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – disse Gina – Já pensei em nomes.

É mesmo? – perguntou Draco zombando – Pois me deixe ouvi-los.

Bem, na verdade não foi um pensamento, foi mais como uma decisão – disse Gina – minha filha se chamara Anita.

Anita? – repetiu Draco – E quem disse a você que será menina?

Eu acho que será uma menina – disse com raiva, sabia que Draco não confiava em seu instinto de mãe.

Pois eu acho que será um menino – disse Draco.

E o que faz você pensar isso? – perguntou irônica.

É simples, ele será um Malfoy, e Malfoy é sempre homem – disse Draco cheio de si.

Bem então tenho certeza que será uma menina – disse Gina – pois meu bebê certamente não será um Malfoy.

É claro que será – disse Draco, com raiva – é meu filho, logo é um Malfoy.

Antes de ser seu filho, é meu filho – disse Gina – isso o torna muito mais Weasley que Malfoy...

Não importa o que você diz – disse Draco – pode ficar falando durante o dia inteiro, isso não vai mudar o fato de que esse bebê que esta em sua barriga é menino e é um Malfoy.

Saia dessa sua nuvenzinha por um só minuto Draco e me escute – disse Gina – eu quero que o bebê seja uma menina e realmente acho que será uma menina, mas pode ser e pode não ser, vou ficar feliz com o que for, mas e se for uma menina, como eu acho que é, o que você fará? Acaso vai afoga-la no lago?

Claro que não – disse Draco fazendo uma careta – mas continuaremos tentando ate que seja um menino.

Eu acho que não vamos tentar mais nada – disse Gina irônica.

O que quer dizer como isso? – perguntou chateado.

Temo que o bebê será filho único – disse Gina cínica.

Não se for uma menina – disse Draco – eu tenho que ter um filho homem.

É mesmo? E se não vier? – disse Gina – E se das próximas vezes que tentarmos for menina também, quantos filhos quer ter, pensei que zombasse de meus pais por terem muitos filhos, como sustentaremos a todos.

Eu disse que tentaremos ate que viesse um menino – disse Draco – não disse que nos transformaríamos em coelhos como seus pais.

Ora seu desgraçado – xingou Gina ia dar-lhe uma tapa na face, mas ele segurou sua mão antes que pudesse – pois saiba, que seja o que for dessa vez, não engravidarei novamente de jeito algum.

E por que não? – perguntou Draco rindo-se.

Não ficarei desse tamanho novamente enquanto tiver sanidade – disse Gina.

Ora de que tamanho você esta falando, você esta linda – disse Draco, sorrindo.

Verdade? Bem não foi o que você disse durante toda a gravidez – disse Gina furiosa.

Ora precisava fazer você parar de comer um pouco - disse Draco – senão me levaria à falência...

A mão livre de Gina acertou-lhe em cheio a face.

Por que sempre me da tapas quando falo a verdade? – perguntou Draco, acariciando o rosto.

Gina levantou-se furiosa, Draco correu a segui-la, abraçou-a por trás, mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

É tão fácil irritar você – sussurrou.

Solte-me – disse tentando continuar com raiva, mais era difícil com o que ele lhe fazia.

Anita é um belo nome – disse Draco –, digno de uma Malfoy.

Espero que ela puxe a mim – disse Gina – não sei se agüentarei dois Malfoy em casa.

Não sei quanto à personalidade – disse Draco – mais ela terá seus cabelos – Draco enfiou o rosto nos cabelos ruivos e inspirou – e os meus olhos...

Como sabe disso? – quis saber Gina.

Ora é muito simples – disse Draco – Minha filha será linda, e que combinação melhor que cabelos ruivos e olhos cinzas?

Será muito difícil que isso aconteça. – disse Gina – É uma combinação muito improvável...

Minha filha as terá – disse Draco – ela será especial, as pessoas na rua virarão o rosto para vê-la melhor.

Se você diz... – disse Gina, virou-se e começou a beijar-lhe o lábio...

Os dias seguintes foram bem mais tranqüilos, estavam no que os trouxas chamavam de lua de mel... Acordar cedo, ir a praia, caçar, tomar banho de lago, os problemas externos pareciam não afetar a ilha, era justamente por isso que Gina quisera passar as ultimas semanas da gestação ali, queria passar para a criança a paz da ilha, queria passar para a criança a harmonia em que Draco e ela viviam (ao menos na maior parte do tempo).

Acho que devíamos voltar ao continente – disse Draco preocupado, uma semana depois de chegarem.

Por que faríamos isso? – perguntou Gina.

Seu parto se aproxima, acho que pode acontecer a qualquer dia dessa semana – disse Draco – temos de ir para o Saint Mungus, ou ao menos achar uma parteira.

Draco eu resolvi que quero ter o bebe aqui – disse Gina o mais suavemente que pode, tentando evitar uma explosão.

Draco ficou em silêncio por um instante como a digerir a informação.

Aqui? – repetiu Draco para si mesmo – Pode me dizer quem fará o parto?

Acho que você pode faze-lo perfeitamente – disse Gina – nos recebemos instruções sobre como seria o parto, não deve ser tão complicado assim...

Então Draco soltou uma gargalhada, Gina olhou-o com raiva.

Por um segundo eu quase acreditei Gina – disse Draco as gargalhada – essa foi boa, muito boa.

Não vejo graça nenhuma – disse irritada.

Você esta falando serio? – perguntou Draco estarrecido – Então esta ficando realmente louca.

Não deve ser nada complicado, é uma coisa bastante natural – disse pondo fumaça pelas orelhas.

Pois me parece ser a coisa mais complicada da qual já ouvi falar – disse Draco – sabe Gina desistir de brigar com você por causa dessas suas idéias loucas, já sei o que farei, vou ao continente, e arranjarei uma parteira para vir fazer seu parto aqui na ilha se faz tanta questão.

Droga será que não entende? – perguntou chateada – É o nascimento do nosso bebê, por que tem de ter interferência externa, eles não ajudaram a faze-lo, isso é só nosso, nos pertence, por que temos que chamar estranhos para fazer o que posso fazer perfeitamente bem sozinha?

E se houver complicações? – perguntou Draco – Você acaso já viu algum parto.

Não haverá complicações – disse Gina – por que você tem sempre que esperar pelo pior?

Por que tenho medo de perde-la – disse Draco -, por que se você e o bebê morrerem eu ficarei sozinho – saiu da casa sem dizer mais nada, sumiu pelo resto da noite.

Gina acordou cedo pela manha e Draco ainda não tinha chegado, tomou uma decisão, era hora de ceder, desde que tinha se conhecido ela nunca tinha se sujeitado a opinião dele, ela sempre vencia quando realmente queria alguma coisa, agora era a hora de ceder sua vontade a vontade de Draco, arrumou as coisas e as colocou no carro, voltou para a casa esperando por ele, Draco só voltou no final da manha, estava com uma péssima aparência.

Onde estão minhas coisas? Quero tomar banho – disse fingindo que à noite de ontem não tinha acontecido.

Estão no carro – disse Gina.

Draco virou-se parar encara-la.

No carro? – repetiu sem entender.

É no carro – disse Gina – a menos que queira deixa-las para trás quando formos embora.

Embora para onde? – perguntou, será que tinha perdido alguma coisa, não estava absolutamente entendendo aquela conversa.

Ora Draco, para o Saint Mungus. – disse Gina – Para onde mais poderíamos ir?

Quando você diz saint Mungus, esta falando do hospital? – perguntou aparvalhado.

Você bebeu? – perguntou Gina, chegando mais perto para sentir o cheiro.

Mas você disse... Você disse ontem que ia ter o bebê aqui – disse Draco, ignorando Gina a sua frente a farejar o ar.

Mas você disse que preferia que eu o tivesse no hospital – disse Gina – então é para lá que estamos indo.

Desde quando você me escuta? – perguntou desconfiado.

Você esta reclamando por que estou fazendo sua vontade? – perguntou Gina – Ora Draco, decididamente eu vou morrer sem lhe entender.

Quer dizer que é serio mesmo? – disse Draco sem acreditar – Nós vamos mesmo para o Hospital, não é brincadeira?

Se você demorar mais um segundo, não irei mais a canto algum – ameaçou.

Draco correu para o carro, com medo que ela desistisse. Gina assim que se sentou no carro sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga, segurou-se com força no acento para não gemer, Draco estava circundando o carro para entrar e nada viu, Gina ficou calada, Draco entrou no carro.

Esqueceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Draco, podia-se ver que estava louco para leva-la a civilização.

Não – disse Gina, ainda se recuperando da pontada, as contrações tinham começado, não sabia quanto tempo levaria ate ter o bebê.

Quanto tempo ate o continente? – perguntou Gina, como quem não queria nada, Draco ficaria apavorado se soubesse da dor que tinha sentido.

Umas duas horas – disse tranqüilo – logo estaremos lá.

Acho que não agüentarei por duas horas, pensou, mas não disse nada. Gina já estava quase esquecendo a dor que sentira quando veio outra muito mais forte que a primeira, dessa vez não pode se segurar e gritou. Draco parou o carro no ar.

O que houve? – perguntou, seu rosto tomado pela preocupação.

Gina não conseguiu responder por algum tempo.

As contrações começaram – disse de dentes cerrados.

Agora? – perguntou desesperado.

Não, quando entrei no carro – disse mesmo sabendo que Draco ia reclamar.

Quando entrou no carro? – repetiu – Por que não me disse?

Pensei que pudesse agüentar – disse, estava começando a suar.

E não pode? – perguntou, agora estava à beira do pânico.

Receio que não – disse Gina, conseguindo sorrir – acho que teremos que voltar.

No mesmo instante Draco fez o retorno e acelerou de volta para a ilha. Draco corria tanto que Gina receou que o velho carro não fosse agüentar, mas chegaram na ilha a tempo de Gina sentir uma nova contração dolorosa, achou que tivesse feito xixi de tanta dor, quando sentiu a calcinha molhada, mas lembrou-se do que o medibruxo com que se consultara falou sobre a placenta romper liberando água.

Gina você esta bem? – perguntou Draco, estava branco como papel – Fez xixi no carro?

É a placenta que rompeu Draco – disse Gina – o medibruxo disse que aconteceria.

Draco saltou do carro e foi ate ela, abriu a porta e a pegou nos braços.

Acho que posso andar sozinha – protestou Gina.

É melhor não arriscarmos – disse levando-a para dentro da casa rapidamente.

Colocou Gina deitada sobre a cama, Gina tirou o vestido e a calcinha, deitou-se sobre os travesseiros.

Draco pegue as mala – disse Gina – lá há instrumentos dos quais precisaremos.

Sim, certo – não parecia saber ao certo como faze-lo.

Rápido – gritou Gina.

Áccio malas – disse, as mala rapidamente apareceram - Em qual esta?

Na verde limão – disse por entre os dente, tinha sentido a dor novamente, começou a respirar com dificuldade, como se tivesse corrido uma grande distancia.

Traga para a cama – conseguiu dizer, Draco colocou as coisas em cima da cama, depois se sentou ao lado dela segurando sua mão.

Esta doendo muito? – perguntou angustiado.

Nada que não possa suportar – disse trincando os dentes. Segurou a mão dele com mais força.

O trabalho de parto se arrastou por algumas horas, mas então o bebê começou finalmente a sair.

Draco, esta acontecendo – gritou Gina empolgada, fazendo força – o bebê esta vindo.

Draco arriscou uma olhada, não foi nada inteligente, Draco ficou mais branco do que já estava, e desmaiou estatelado no chão.

Acorde – gritou Gina – acorde seu idiota, não me deixe sozinha – estava banhada de suor, olhou ao redor, sua mão alcançou a varinha – enervante – Draco acordou desorientado.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou, e então se lembrou do parto.

Não se atreva a desmaiar novamente e me deixar aqui sozinha – ameaçou Gina.

Depois disso, tudo transcorreu bem, nasceu Anita uma garotinha linda e forte, com um tufo de cabelos ruivos na cabeça, e como puderam constatar depois lindos olhos cinzas. Gina a pegou no braço, depois que Draco a duras penas cuidou do cordão umbilical.

Ela é linda – disse chorando emocionada, Draco sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou melhor a filha.

Uma verdadeira Malfoy – disse Draco orgulhoso.

Pensei que os Malfoy fossem homens – disse irônica.

Ela será melhor que qualquer homem – disse acariciando o pequeno rostinho.

Fim

Nota da autora número dois: E ai o que acharam? Se não gostaram, não se decepcionem e deixem de ler a parte três, eu avisei que essa parte era mais melosa... E por favor, mandem reviews...


End file.
